moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Muzula Silverweave
Muzula Trilia Silverweave is a mage of Dalaran. She currently serves as a Librarian for the City of Dalaran. Though she used to serve as a Alchemist, living and working within the city of mages. Muzula is also the birth mother of Zhina Silverweave, a newborn who died only days after birth. Description In her late forties, a single strand of hair hangs down in front of her face, with the rest of her silky white hair brushed back into ponytail. Muzula Silverweave, or just Muzula as she prefers to be known, strikes a friendly figure, small gems adorn her tight clothing, her right ear, pieced by a small, gold earring, bearing a sapphire in its center. Muzula has quite the curiosity for any and all knowledge, magical or not, though many people call it plain out noisy. Muzula wields the small, Crystal wand "The Violet Star", granting her "Star globes" while using it. Along with her wand, Muzula carrys a Redwood cane, enchanted with various Abjuration wards, protecting it from physical damage and able to reflect minor spells. Birth Muzula Silverweave was born in the City of Ironforge in the afternoon of October sixteenth on a cool autumns day. Her mother was a tinker who had become pregnant with the child ten months earlier. Muzula's father all but abandoned her not four months after her mother became pregnant. Unable to care for her newborn daughter, she gave the baby to the orphanage in Stormwind, where she lived for most of her youth. Childhood It was around the age of four Muzula was given her name. Given to her by the orphan matron, Nightingale, who chose to name her in memory a child who recently died of sickness who refered to her as Muzula when she first came to the orphanage. For the first ten years of Muzulas life, she would remain in the orphanage, in this time, Muzula picked up on reading and writing, writing several small books for the younger children and teaching many of the older children to do be able to read and write also. Adoption and Young Life in Dalaran A few months before turning eleven years of age, Muzula was adopted by a High-elven magi named Taelis Silverweave, a member of the Silver Covenant. Taking Muzula in as his daughter and apprentice, most of her childhood was spend either learning magic, or wandering the streets of Dalaran when her father was away, giving the young Gnome a good sense of direction, no doubt. Muzula's was gifted in Abjuration and Divination, but studied every kind of magic she could get her hands on, and by the time she was twelve she had all but surpassed her fellow apprentices, only falling behind in Enchantment. The fall of Dalaran By the time of the Third War, Muzula was about fourteen years of age, although reading much on the events of the War, she paid little attention to, that is, until the Scourge invaded Dalaran. During this chaotic event, as Muzula watchs as her friends and mentors alike fall to the horrible might of the Scourge, she did what any girl her age would have done, she ran. Although able to evade the Scourge for a while, running through the streets of Dalaran, Muzula was eventually caught, and would have died that day is not for the actions of Taelis, the same actions that would cost him his life. Scared and alone, Muzula fled, only to find shelter under the wing of the refugees. Obviously the young Muzula had questions, with very little answers, with little food, water, or shelter, Muzula knew it was over, Dalaran had fallen. Return to Stormwind After the events of the Third War, Muzula knew there was nothing left for her in Dalaran. And with the help of the other mages, she was able to create a portal to Stormwind, returning to the place she spent so many years of her childhood. Taken under the wing of a merchant named Richard Liondell, Muzula, for the first time since the fall of Dalaran had a place to call home. Muzula spent five years with the Liondell family, helping her new family run their shop. Muzula was hated by most of the family, including her mother and two older brothers, Muzula spent most of her time working, or locked up in her room, teaching herself how to wield magic. Sadly, this would come to a end when Richard fell ill, and died of a unknown sickness. With the only members of the family accepting Muzula now dead, she was quickly thrown out, with little more then a blanket and her clothes. Return to Dalaran Alone once more, Muzula looked to the place she so easily abandoned, Dalaran. Hearing that the city was being rebuilt, Muzula began travelling to Dalaran, mostly on foot. By the age of Sixteen Muzula had made it back to Dalaran, and began to help where she could in its repairs. With her beloved city of Dalaran rebuilt, even more beautiful then before, Muzula spent more of her years in Dalaran, finishing what remained of her magical training. Finding work With Muzula's training complete at the age of twenty, she was now a full fledged mage, and a skillful Alchemist. Refusing to take a job as a simple Bartender, or a area fighter, Muzula began selling potions, using her skills in Alchemy, she started making decent money, soon, enough to build her own little Alchemy shop and a home in Dalaran. Muzula, although busy running her Alchemy shop, spent her free time doing whatever quick job she could find, inculding as a janitor and a chef. Love By this time, Muzula was about the age of twenty-three, and had made quite name for herself as a Alchemist, and a mage. And with her Alchemy shop beginning to grow into something she couldn't handle all by herself, Muzula began to hire assistants, one of which, was Xodime Fiddlecog. Muzula and Xodime quickly became great friends, doing almost everything together, including running the Alchemy shop. Two years after meeting Muzula, Xodime asked her to marry him, which Muzula quickly accepted. Muzula and Xodime loved each other dearly, and soon Muzula became pregnant. Struggles After the events of moving Dalaran to Notherend, and the Lich kings attack on Stormwind, Xodime was called into battle, to defend his people, and bring the fight to Icecrown citadel. On July fourteenth, Xodime Fiddlecog was killed in action, leaving Muzula, and her unborn child to fend for themselves. With Xodime dead, and her child on the way, Muzula used what money she had to buy a larger home in Dalaran, big enough for her to raise her child. On August ninith, Muzula was taken to the Dalaran hospital, and gave birth to Zhina Silverweave, a newborn gnome girl. But, at birth, Zhina was very sick, and died only five days after birth. Today Now Muzula has closed down her Alchemy shop, and taken a job with the Magus Senate of Dalaran, and more specifitly the Librarium. Although change was hard for Muzula, she has made many new friends, including Aithnea Escol, Nathul Furlbrow and Verus Baelheit Category:Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Mages Category:Gnome Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran